Klingon
Les Klingons (En Klingonais: tlhIngan) étaient d'une espèce guerrière humanoïde originaire de la planète de classe-M Qo'noS (prononcez: Kronos). Leur Empire était une puissance majeure de la Galaxie. Les Klingons étaient fiers et ancrés dans leurs traditions qui avaient pour valeurs honneur et combat. La culture klingonne était aggressive ce qui fit d'eux un pouvoir militaire interstellaire respecté et craint. Les Klingons croyaient qu'ils avaient la capacité naturelle de voir dans les yeux de leur ennemi s'il avait l'intention de tuer. Physiologie Ils appartenaient à une race très agressive. Ils considéraient la politesse et la timidité comme une faiblesse. Physiquement, les Klingons étaient très imposants. Les mâles et femelles avaient une grosse musculature bien plus importante que celle de n'importe quelle autre race humanoïde. Ils étaient généralement plus grand que les Humains. Le signe le plus distinctif du Klingon était sans aucun doute leur front rugueux. Chaque structure crânienne était unique comme les empreintes digitales des Humains. Pourtant les empreintes crâniennes se retrouvaient chez les membres d'une même famille. Toutefois cette caractéristique tendait à disparaitre chez les Êtres Hybrides Klingon-Humain telle que B'Elanna Torres. Enfin, les Klingons ne pouvaient pas pleurer, même s'ils le voulaient. L'ADN des Klingons étaient comparable à celui des Humains originaires de La Terre (tel est la cas de nombreuses race de ce secteur de la galaxie).Cela était dû à une origine commune , qui remontait à 4 milliard d'années: une race humanoïde qui avait alors ensemencé les planètes de classe-M avec son propre ADN. Histoire et Politique * Article principal: Histoire klingonne Société Religion et traditions : Voir aussi article principal: Religion klingonne & Philosophie klingonne Le démon principal de la mythologie klingonne est le Démon majeur klingon Fek'lhr (ci-contre), gardien des mondes souterrains de Gre'thor, ou vont les Klingons déshonorés. Ils y sont envoyés pour l'éternité dans la détresse et l'oppression pour être brûlé par Fek'lhr. Il faut noter qu'il n'existe aucun paradis dans l'univers religieux des Klingons. Ils existent pourtant des références au Sto-Vo-Kor similaire au Valhalla, ou les Klingons vivraient et de battraient pour l'éternité aux cotés des héros de leur passé. Il est à noter que les notions de bien et de mal, qui détermine l'endroit où les chrétiens se rendent après leur mort, est remplacé chez les klingons par celles d'honneur et de déshonneur. Rituels ''' Rituels liés au mariage La première cérémonie majeure liée au mariage concerne la femme klingonne : c'est l'age des Compagnons (Age of Mate) qui a lieu à ses 15 ans. A ce moment, sa famille lui offre un collier, jinaq, qu'elle doit porter afin d'indiquer qu'elle est en âge de trouver époux. Lorsque deux amoureux se déclarent, l'un dit à l'autre les mots "jIH dok", ou encore "mon sang". L'élu(e) répond "maj dok" (notre sang), ce qui scelle les vœux de mariage. Le mariage doit se dérouler au domicile du père de la mariée, qui porte une robe de mariage rituelle. Le marié porte un uniforme s'il est militaire, ou une tunique brune s'il est civil. L'union se fait sans l'intervention d'un prêtre. Pour compléter la cérémonie, les deux époux doivent dirent "Tlinghan jIH", ce qui signifie "Je suis un klingon". Rituels et croyances liées à la mort 1 - Pour un guerrier tombé au combat : Le rituel de Mort Klingon a lieu lors du décès d'un compagnon. Les yeux du guerrier tombé demeurent grands ouverts, tandis les autres guerriers laissent échapper une puissante clameur. D'après les croyances klingonnes, cette clameur est destinée à prévenir les morts de l'arrivée imminente d'un guerrier klingon. Rituels et croyances liées à la mort 2 Le Mauk-to 'Vor Il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins que d'un suicide rituel. La tradition veut que lorsqu'un klingon est incapable de faire face à ses ennemis, il doive choisir de pratiquer l'hegh'bat. Lors de ce rite, le guerrier doit se voir donner, soit par son fils ainé, soit par un ami fidèle, un couteau rituel, qu'il doit se planter dans la poitrine. Le fils ou l'ami doit alors retirer le couteau, et l'essuyer sur la manche du suicidé. L'hegh'bat : Cette cérémonie est destinée à restaurer l'honneur d'un individu, qui se doit de tuer la personne à l'origine de son déshonneur au cours d'un combat rituel. Worf a ainsi vaincu Duras au cours d'un rituel de ce type (comme racontée dans la chronologie). le Rite du MajQa C'est une des plus importantes cérémonies à laquelle un klingon de sexe masculin peut espérer avoir l'honneur de participer. L'élu doit demeurer pendant deux heures dans les cavernes de No'Mat, où règne une chaleur insoutenable. Cette chaleur est supposé provoquer des visions, d'une importance capitale - par exemple la vision d'une personne morte depuis longtemps. Certains rapportèrent même avoir eu la vision de Khaless en personne ! Le Code d'honneur Tous les Klingons chérissent le soutient de Kahless '''l'inoubliable, qui demeure un modèle pour les générations de guerriers Klingon a la suite de la prodigieuse lutte qui l'opposa à son propre frère Morath coupable d'un mensonge déshonorant pour sa famille. Le combat dura douze jours et douze nuits ! Le Commandeur Kang est l'un des premier Klingons à se rendre compte que la victoire peut résulter d'une coopération pacifique avec les humains. En 2268, il unit ses forces à celle du capitaine James T.Kirk, lorsque leurs deux équipages sont retenus prisonnier par une entité de Bêta XII-A. En optant pour une stratégie pacifique,Kirk et Kang parviennent à vaincre l'entité. Le Chancelier Gorkon , chef du Haut Conseil Klingon est lui aussi partisan de la paix avec la Fédération, ce qui va à l'encontre de la nature belliqueuse des Klingons: il sera assassiné en 2293 (trop tard pour que le processus de paix soit empêche). A cet égard, il est caractéristique au Klingons que , pour tout conciliateur, un fauteur de guerre attende sont heure dans la coulisse. Culture : Voir aussi: Langue klingonne Mets et boissons *Bahgol (boisson) *Chech'tluth (boisson) *Coeur de targ *Gagh *Gladst *martini klingon *Pince de Pipius *Poumons de bregit *Racht *Pâté de Rokeg au sang *Raktajino (boisson) *Sanguine (boisson) *Sauce Grapok *Vin de feu (boisson) *Warnog (boisson) *Zilm'kach Sciences et technologies * Vaisseaux klingons / Classes de vaisseaux klingons * Armes klingonnes Peuple Une foule de personnages ont marqué l'histoire de ce peuple. * Voir: Klingons et Klingons inconnus Territoires : Voir aussi: Zone Neutre * Territoire de l'Empire Klingon Coulisses dans ]] D'après "Star Trek Creator", biographie de Gene Roddenberry par David Alexander (Roc Books - 1994), les Klingons devaient leur nom au Lieutenant Wilbur Clingan, un ami de Roddenberry avec qui il a servi à Los Angeles Police Department. Apparence des Klingons * Les Klingons furent introduits dans Star Trek: The Original Series, leur première apparition est "Errand of Mercy". A l'époque, pour des raisons budgétaires, ils n'avaient pas de crêtes et ressemblaient aux humains avec énormément de maquillage et une moustache. A partir de (1979), l'augmentation des budgets et l'amélioration des techniques prosthétiques a permis de leur adjoindre la crête qui les caractérise aujourd'hui. De nombreuses théories ont alors été élaborés par les fans pour expliquer cette évolution. * En 1996 dans l'épisode DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations", les deux types de Klingons (avec ou sans crête sur le front) ont été confrontés, rendant le changement officiel et relançant ainsi le débat : manipulation génétique, chirurgie, mutation biologique, races différentes, influence d'êtres omnipotents... Worf précisera d'ailleurs dans cet épisode que les Klingons n'en discutent pas avec les étrangers. * Par la suite, la série Star Trek: Enterprise, préquelle de TOS, présentera des Klingons avec des crêtes, rendant certaines hypothèses obsolètes. Finalement dans les épisodes & de la 4ème saison, une explication officielle est fournie à ce changement. * Il faut toutefois noter que même les maquillages individuels peuvent changer d'un épisode à l'autre, comme celui de Worf par exemple. * Les acteurs principaux de Star Trek ayant porté un maquillage complet de Klingon sont : Michael Dorn (Worf), Roxann Dawson (B'Elanna Torres), Avery Brooks, Colm Meaney, Rene Auberjonois, Kate Mulgrew, Ethan Phillips et Scott Bakula. * Une blague courante, raconté dans une interview de Robert O'Reilly (DVD DS9 Saison 7), qui courait auprès des acteurs jouant des Klingons, est qu'il ne faut surtout pas jouer dans un film Star Trek, car son but y sera à coup sûr de mourir. Il eut finalement raison pour . Apparitions La liste suivante recense toutes les apparitions des klingons (à l'exception de Worf et B'Elanna Torres) : * TOS: ** "Errand of Mercy" ** "Friday's Child" ** "The Trouble with Tribbles" ** "A Private Little War" ** "Elaan of Troyius" ** "Day of the Dove" ** "The Savage Curtain" * TAS: ** "More Tribbles, More Troubles" ** "The Time Trap" * Films: ** ** ** ** ** * TNG: ** "Heart of Glory" ** "A Matter of Honor" ** "The Emissary" ** "Shades of Gray" ** "Sins of the Father" ** "Reunion" ** "The Drumhead" ** "The Mind's Eye" ** & ** & ** "Aquiel" * *TNG: ** & ** "The Chase" ** "Suspicions" ** "Rightful Heir" * * * DS9: ** "Invasive Procedures" ** "Melora" ** "Blood Oath" * * DS9: ** "Crossover" ** "The House of Quark" ** "Visionary" * Films: ** * DS9: ** "Through the Looking Glass" ** "The Way of the Warrior" ** "The Sword of Kahless" ** "Return to Grace" ** "Sons of Mogh" ** "Rules of Engagement" ** "Shattered Mirror" ** "Broken Link" * * DS9: ** "Apocalypse Rising" ** "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places" ** "...Nor the Battle to the Strong" ** "Trials and Tribble-ations" ** "In Purgatory's Shadow" ** "By Inferno's Light" * * DS9: ** "Soldiers of the Empire" ** "Children of Time" ** "Sons and Daughters" ** "Sacrifice of Angels" ** "You Are Cordially Invited..." * & * DS9: ** "In the Pale Moonlight" ** "His Way" ** "Image in the Sand" ** "Shadows and Symbols" ** "Once More Unto the Breach" * * DS9: ** "The Emperor's New Cloak" ** "Chimera" ** "When It Rains..." ** "Tacking Into the Wind" ** "The Dogs of War" ** "What You Leave Behind" * VOY: ** ** "Unimatrix Zero, Part II" ** "Lineage" ** "Prophecy" ** "Endgame" * ENT: ** "Broken Bow" ** "Unexpected" ** "Sleeping Dogs" ** "Marauders" ** "Judgment" ** "Bounty" ** "The Expanse" ** "Borderland" ** "The Augments" ** "Affliction" ** Non-canon * Dans le roman Star Trek: Vanguard - "Summon the Thunder", les Klingons à apparence humaine, descendants des victimes du virus, sont appelés QuchHa et servent généralement dans des unités particulières, bien que des mélanges avec le reste de la flotte sont occasionnelles. cs:Klingon de:Klingone en:Klingon eo:Klingonoj es:Klingons it:Klingon ja:クリンゴン nl:Klingon pl:Klingoni ru:Клингоны sv:Klingoner Klingon Category:Espèces